Mezclas de Tiempos
by PaulaB
Summary: Harry y Cía viajan al pasado. Y no... no es otra de Giratiempos! entren, vean y sean taaan amables de dejar RR! Grax!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: todos los derechos reservados a J.K Rowling y la Warner BROS.

PaulaB

Tiempo Presente: Harry / Ginny - Ron / Hermione

Tiempo Pasado: James / Lily - Sirius / Amy - Remus / Lexy

Apodos de los personajes:

Harry Snitchy

Ginny Gin

Ron Ronnie

Hermione Herms

James Prongs

Lily Lils

Sirius Padfoot / Paddy

Amina Amy

Remus Moony

Alexia Lexy

Capítulo uno: **"Al pasado"**

Era de noche, aunque no tan tarde… Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo las tareas. De repente, Ron encuentra un interesante libro de hechizos antiguos.

-Oigan, miren esto- dice Ron y señala el libro.

Hermione pone cara de reprobación como siempre que algo no le parece correcto.

-Madame Pince dijo que esos libros son peligrosos Ron, no deberías jugar con esos libros…

Ron pone cara de escepticismo.

-Vamos, Hermione, nunca a sucedido nada malo por leer un libro…

-Además, ¿por qué sería peligroso un libro?-preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

-No lo sé, pero ¿no creen que no deberíamos subestimar a Madame Pince?-inquirió la pelirroja.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero aún así, es un libro… ¿desde cuándo es peligroso leer un libro? Hermione… tú lees millones… entonces deberías estar accidentada o algo así… -concluyó Harry.

Al final, Hermione pareció convencerse.

-De acuerdo… pero si llega a pasar algo…

-Cúlpanos a nosotros y listo-afirmó el pelirrojo.

Ron abrió el libro, haciendo levantar una gran cantidad de polvo.

-¡…por Dios…! Este libro parece que no lo abrieron en siglos… qué asco…

-Tú querías abrirlo… así que no te quejes…-reprochó la chica.

-¿Qué dice…? Está como en otro idioma, no entiendo lo que dice…-dijo Ginny.

-Vamos a tener que leerlo como podamos, a ver que tal… busquemos alguna página interesante.

Estuvieron mirando un rato el libro sin decir palabra. Luego de un rato, Harry pareció haber encontrado algo de interés.

-Miren, eso parece el dibujo de un giratiempos como el que tenías tú, Hermione…

La chica asintió.

-Y ese castillo que está ahí se parece mucho a Hogwarts, ¿no?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí…-afirmó Ginny-… sólo que más nuevo. Debe ser de hace años…

-Bueno… vamos a intentar leer este jeroglífico… -propuso Ron- ¿Quieres leer tú, Hermione?

La chica lo miró otra vez con reproche.

-Es que tú eres la que mejor lee…

Hermione tomó el libro y comenzó a leer despacio y claro en ese idioma raro, que resultaron ser hechizos, unos tras otros.

"_Hoggy Warty Tempuss"_

Hermione no había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando una nube gris se cernió sobre ellos, y a partir de ahí, todo se volvió muy confuso. La nube los absorbió como una aspiradora. Luego de unos minutos, curiosamente, los chicos volvieron a encontrarse en la biblioteca, aunque, como ellos empezaron a percibir, algo no era normal. No era nada normal encontrarse con que en la mesa de al lado se encontraban un morocho idéntico a Harry con el pelo desordenado, un chico de ojos grises y pelo negro azulado y otro castaño de aspecto enfermizo comiendo chocolates: eran los merodeadores. Los chicos se quedaron pasmados en sus lugares. Habían viajado en el tiempo.

En otro tiempo

Tres chicos guapos y populares se encontraban en la biblioteca tratando –a excepción de uno que no le costaba en absoluto concentrarse- de hacer la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCLAO). Ellos eran los Merodeadores, el grupo de chicos más popular y más cotizado por las chicas del colegio, y estaba encabezado por James Potter, buscador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor; Sirius Black, cazador de dicho equipo; y Remus Lupin, Prefecto y Premio Anual del Colegio.

-Basta, Moony, no puedes obligarnos. Ya ves que Paddy y yo no podemos concentrarnos. –Dijo James.

-Es cierto. Nosotros no estamos hechos para hacer deberes. Estamos hechos para hacer bromas…-agregó Sirius, en tono divertido.

-Vamos, no es tanto… además las bromas no los van a hacer pasar de año… ya se los dije… ¡además esa materia les gusta!

-Sí, Remus, nos gusta tanto que nos acordamos todo lo que dice el profesor Krumble, así que… ¿para qué hacer tarea?

-¡Así se habla Prongs…!-lo festejó Sirius.

Remus Lupin negó con la cabeza.

-Son casos perdidos ustedes dos… ¡no se puede hacer nada! –protestó.

-No -afirmaron al unísono para luego reírse.

Mientras Remus terminaba en informe sobre unos monstruos, los chicos hablaban sobre Quidditch, hasta que vieron algo que les llamó la atención a los tres…

Una nube gris comenzó a surgir sobre la mesa contigua. A continuación, de ella aparecieron tres chicos. Un pelinegro idéntico a James, dos pelirrojos y una castaña.

-Oye, Remus… tú que sabes tanto… ¿Qué pasó…?-preguntó James, atontado por lo sucedido, y no dejaba de mirar al chico, que, extrañamente se parecía tanto a él.

-Creo…- dijo algo atragantado por el suceso -… creo que han viajado en el tiempo…

Los tres chicos se miraron.

-¿Has visto al morocho, James? ¡Es igualito a ti…!-exclamó Sirius.

-Sí, esto es rarísimo- dijo el pelinegro.

-Deberíamos averiguar quiénes son, ¿no?-propuso Remus.

-Tú siempre con tus buenas ideas… ¡Son de otro tiempo, wow!

Los tres chicos sonrieron, y reparándose del susto, comenzaron a ver con buenos ojos lo que había pasado, como si fuera algo muy emocionante.

-Vayamos…

Pero se quedaron allí cuando vieron que los cuatro que habían aparecido de esa extraña nube se habían levantado y se dirigían… ¡hacía ellos! Los chicos se sonrieron con complicidad, al fin averiguarían quiénes son los extraños.

(A partir de ahora cuento desde los dos puntos de vistas mezclados)

Ya en el pasado

-¡Uf!-dijo Ron-¿Qué pasó?... estamos devuelta en la biblioteca…

-¡Mira a tu alrededor…!-dijo la castaña señalando la mesa contigua.

-¿Qué… ¡Qué!? –exclamó Harry al ver a ¿su padre?

-¿Es lo que yo creo, Herms?-preguntó la pelirroja, asustada.

-Sí… chicos… ¡viajamos al pasado, estamos en Hogwarts en la época de los padres de Harry…! ¡Oh,… Harry! – se lamentó Hermione, mirando al chico. Éste aún estaba anonadado por el inesperado encuentro… ¡conocería a sus padres…!

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Ginny, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, sí… eso creo…-contestó él, volviendo en sí.

-¿Y ahora que haremos…?-inquirió Hermione.

-Sé que es una locura, y no lo digo porque es mi padre… pero… creo que deberíamos acercarnos y preguntar por Dumbledore, él sabrá darnos la solución…

-¡Brillante, Harry…! –dijeron todos.

-Pero… no tienes inconveniente en encontrarte de frente a… él…-dijo Ginny en voz baja- ¿no?... es decir…

Harry sonrió. Sabía que a sus amigos les preocuparía su estado de ánimo al ver a su padre vivito y coleando.

-Miren, no me voy a poner mal-aclaró- este es el momento que he estado esperando, es una oportunidad única ¿me entienden? No voy a desaprovecharla, no deberíamos desaprovecharla ninguno de nosotros…

Los demás sonrieron de alivio. Con Harry animado, todo era mucho más fácil que teniendo a Harry deprimido.

-Tienes razón, amigo…

-Bueno entonces… ¿Vamos?-dijo Harry muy emocionado.

Los cuatro se levantaron y de dirigieron hacia la mesa contigua, y se dieron cuenta de que los chicos los miraban con gran interés. Harry pensó que a lo mejor habían estado hablando de ellos, porque no cualquiera se aparece en una nube en medio de una biblioteca.

-Déjame hablar a mí, Herms, porfa...-pidió Harry, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Como quieras. Sólo no digas tu verdadero apellido…

-Oh, claro que no… diré el tuyo… diré que eres mi hermana.

-Qué buena idea, Harry-lo halagó Ginny, haciendo que, raramente, Harry se sonrojara levemente.

-Gracias.

Al fin habían llegado a la mesa de los merodeadores. Los tres sonreían, tal vez de complicidad al notar el parecido entre James y Harry, que era muy notable. Harry no hizo caso y, para su sorpresa (y la de sus amigos), logró hablar con total naturalidad.

-Hola, soy Harry Granger. Ésta es mi hermana, Hermione…-dijo señalando a su amiga, quien sonreía mitad por complicidad y mitad por nervios.-…y éstos dos son mis amigos, Ron y Ginny Creevey-los dos saludaron con sorpresa por el apellido que Harry les había puesto.

-Nosotros somos James Potter… -James se señaló a sí mismo-… éste es Sirius Black y éste es Remus Lupin. Los hemos estado observando, no es por nada pero… ¿Qué era esa nube?

-Es que tuvimos un… problemita…-explicó Hermione.

Los merodeadores prestaban la máxima atención.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué problemita?-preguntó muy perspicaz Sirius.

Harry pensó que no era sensato hablar de más, por lo que, por mucho que lo costara, quiso finalizar aquella conversación.

-Un problemita que te contaremos luego de que hablemos con Dumbledore. Necesito saber si está en el colegio o se fue.

Los chicos se miraron con sorpresa por lo bien que se estaba manejando emocionalmente Harry. Por otra parte, los merodeadores se sonrieron, éste tal Harry Granger si que sabía como escabullirse inteligentemente.

-Oh, bueno está bien-dijo Sirius- está en el colegio.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos luego…-dijo Hermione.

-Esperen, vamos con ustedes, tenemos que darle algo al director-dijo Remus. Los otros dos lo miraron como interrogándolo. A Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny la verdad era que les resultaba muy cómico ver una charla entre merodeadores.

-¿Qué cosa tenemos que darle a Dumbledore? ¿Otro informe de castigos de Filch?-dijo Sirius con sorna.

-Sí, así que vamos…

Los tres se pararon y luego comenzaron a irse todos hacia el despacho del director.

-¡Nunca vi a nadie tan idiota como Filch, y esa gata estúpida me las va a pagar, siempre me delata, gata maldita, uno de estos días la voy a disecar…!- Decía James con bronca, mirando a nadie en particular.

El cuarteto no pudo contener la risa. Escuchar al padre de Harry quejándose de Filch era realmente especial. Eran las mismas clases de quejas que Harry diría del menos estimado celador del colegio.

Al fin llegaron al despacho. Harry, olvidándose un poco de que estaban su padre, su padrino y Remus allí, comenzó a averiguar la contraseña.

-Hmm… ¿ranas de chocolate? ¿Caramelos de limón? ¿Plumas de azúcar?... ¿Pastel de calabaza?...-la gárgola se movió- ¿era pastel de calabaza…?

James y Sirius lo miran incrédulos y comenzaron a bombardearlo a preguntas.

-¿Cómo sabías que Dumbledore pone contraseñas de dulces…?-preguntó Sirius.

-Es cierto. Sólo nosotros sabemos las contraseñas. No es típico…

-Créeme…-dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolos-… que es típico de Harry. Denme su reporte de Filch y yo se lo entrego al director…

-Toma…-respondió Remus automáticamente, dándole el reporte de castigos.

-Gracias –dijo ella, y luego se escabulló tras Harry.

Y sin más, los cuatro se subieron a la gárgola dejando a los merodeadores con sin decir una palabra más y con muchas, muchas dudas. ¿Quiénes eran en verdad y de dónde eran? ¿Por qué Granger sabía las contraseñas de Dumbledore? ¿Qué quería decir lo último que les había dicho la chica Granger? ¿Por qué Harry Granger era tan parecido a James?

N/A: dejen RR a ver que tal... ¡Piedad! PaulaB


	2. Descubriendo Más

Bueno, aquí la continúo... espero que les guste (y tb espero RR)!!

PaulaB

Capítulo dos: **"Descubriendo más"**

-Bueno, eso no ha sido tan difícil-dijo Ron, con una nota de alivio en su voz.

-No, la verdad que no… no puedo creer que hablé con Sirius, con Remus y con… mi padre… es tan…

-…extraño…-dijo Ginny.

-Sí, pero ahora tenemos que resolver como haremos para no revelar nada. Para eso veremos a Dumbledore… -añadió Hermione.

-Adelante…-se escuchó desde adentro del lugar.

Los cuatro entraron. A juzgar por algunos detalles, el despacho de Dumbledore era idéntico al de su época, al parecer nunca había cambiado la decoración. Al entrar los chicos, el profesor Dumbledore se incorporó en su silla, asombrado. Ese chico era demasiado parecido al sr. Potter.

-Hola, profesor…

-Hola, siéntense- dijo amablemente haciendo aparecer tres sillas más -¿qué se les ofrece?

-Eeeem… Hermione, explica tú-dijo Ron, con firmeza.

Esta lo miró con mala cara, como queriendo decir "¿por qué siempre yo?".

-De acuerdo. Eh, profesor… me llamo Hermione Granger, éstos son Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, y éste ehh… es Harry Potter. –El director pareció más interesado aún- Nosotros no somos de esta época señor, somos del futuro… verá, estábamos leyendo un libro raro en un idioma raro, y de repente apareció una nube gris que nos absorbió y aparecimos aquí, así que creo que viajamos en el tiempo.

-Interesante teoría. Muy interesante. Ahora quisiera saber, si son del futuro… tu serás el hijo del sr. James Potter y la srta. Lily Evans, ¿no?

-Sí…-afirmó Harry, no sabiendo qué esperarse.

-¿Y ustedes son hijos del sr. Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett?

-Sí…- dijeron los dos Weasley.

-Yo soy hija de muggles, así que con mi apellido no hay problema.

-Es cierto, señorita Granger.

Dumbledore miraba con admiración a los cuatro muchachos, como si no pudiera creer que éstos chicos hayan logrado viajar en el tiempo.

-Bueno, ésta es la situación. Viajar en el tiempo es muy peligroso, y ustedes tuvieron la suerte que haber salido bien parados e ilesos, el asunto es que, como se imaginan, supone un gran golpe para el sr. Potter y la srta. Evans, que son quienes sí están en estudiando aquí, sus padres -dijo señalando a los dos Weasley- han egresado el año anterior. Además, se supone que los del pasado no deben enterarse sobre lo que pasará en el futuro o podría cambiarse el curso de la historia. Sin embargo…

El director dudó un poco, pero luego dijo con convicción:

-Sin embargo, pueden contarles lo que sea a quienes quieran.

Los cuatro levantaron la vista, sombrados, sobre todo Hermione.

-Pero… entonces… nosotros nos iremos y ellos…

-A ellos se les borrará la memoria luego de que se vayan, de este modo no sabrán más sobre el futuro y su curso no va a cambiar… ¿Se entiende?

-Sí, profesor.

Harry estaba feliz, por fin podría cumplir su sueño sin tener que ocultar su identidad.

-Pero eso sí, para el resto deben tener otros apellidos, o todos notarán quienes son realmente. Deben cambiarse los apellidos ahora mismo-ordenó el director.

-¡Oh…ya los tenemos, señor!-dijo Hermione contenta.

-Sí-explicó Harry- Hermione y yo seremos los hermanos Granger y ellos serán los hermanos Creevey.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo unos asuntos que atender. Buena suerte chicos. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Como veo que en sus túnicas aparece la casa Gryffindor, me parece conveniente que estén allí, en cuanto a los útiles, pueden usar los del colegio.

-Sí, señor, gracias. Hasta luego.

Y sin más salieron del despacho. Harry miró su reloj muggle, desde que habían desaparecido de la biblioteca se les fue el tiempo. Ya era muy tarde.

-Deberíamos ir a la sala común e irnos a dormir. Ya es tarde –dijo Harry.

-Sí, vamos.-acotó Ron, que dio una gran bostezo.

Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que no se sabían la contraseña. Por suerte, un grupo de chicos tampoco habían entrado todavía.

-Se quedan en Gryffindor, ¿eh? La contraseña es "Luna Llena"…-dijo Sirius e inmediatamente la Dama Gorda les cedió el paso…

-Supongo que a Remus no le debe hacer mucha gracia…-dijo Harry con un dejo de ironía, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía- hasta mañana, chicos. Gracias por todo.

Y sin más, los chicos se despidieron de las chicas y se fueron a dormir.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione… -y le dio un beso-…Ginny…-y le dio también a ella un beso, con la diferencia de que él se sonrojó. Ginny le sonrió con picardía.

-Nos vemos, Harry. Adiós hermanito-añadió hacia Ron.

-Sí, hasta luego, chicos…-acotó Hermione desde la escalera. –Vamos Ginny…

-Que duerman bien, chicas…-saludó Ron, volviendo a dar otro gran bostezo.

Los tres merodeadores se quedaron de piedra, por un lado por lo de la contraseña y por otra porque les resultó extrañísimo ver que se llevaran tan bien siendo el grupo de dos mujeres y dos varones.

-Vaya, eso fue extraño… -comentó Sirius Black, viendo como las chicas nuevas desaparecían de su vista -…Hay algo extraño en el grupo que ellos forman. ¿No les parece…?

-Sí, ni que lo digas… Por cierto… No me digas que ahora encima Granger saber lo de Moony, esto es el colmo…-dijo James.

-Sí, mañana tendremos que hablar con ellos sin falta. Tenemos que averiguar qué saben… -afirmó Sirius.

-Sí, chicos, tienen razón. Qué extraño que resulta todo esto…-dijo Remus-… creo que me moriría si supieran lo mío…

-Vamos, Remus, no seas exagerado… vamos a dormir.

-Sí, Sirius tiene razón, Moony… es tarde, vamos…

Los chicos subieron hacia la habitación y se encontraron con que Harry estaba dormido en una de las camas que antes estaban desocupadas. Eso significaba (para alegría de los merodeadores) que Harry se convertiría en su compañero de cuarto, lo cual significaba una cierta ventaja para averiguar cosas de él.

Tras un día emocionante, los merodeadores se duermen.


	3. No lo puedo creer

Capítulo 3: "No lo puedo creer"

Capítulo 3: "**No lo puedo creer"**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó en medio de una habitación que no era la suya. Hizo memoria y se acordó: había viajado en el tiempo y conocería a sus padres. Una emoción increíble lo embargó, y volteó su cara para verificar que nada de lo que había vivido había sido un sueño ni nada por el estilo, y allí vio a su padre, durmiendo muy plácidamente, descubrió que Remus era de dormir boca arriba, como si fuese un egipcio embalsamado, y Sirius, todo despatarrado, formando extrañas figuras.

Como no quería despertar a ninguno, y Ron estaba también muy dormido, se vistió en silencio y luego bajó al gran comedor, para desayunar tranquilo. Pero la verdad es que la tranquilidad le duraría muy poco. Apenas se comenzaba a untar una galleta con mermelada, Harry vio a una flamante pelirroja, alta, esbelta y poseedora de unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de él. Era Lily Evans, su futura madre. Lily caminó a lo largo y al pasar por donde estaba Harry dijo, con ironía:

-¡Pero si es el Gran James soy-el-mejor-del-mundo Potter…! Ni te atrevas a saludarme con tu típico "¡Pero si la es la Prefecta Perfecta Evans!", Potter... porque sino te las verás conmigo…-Harry rió, nunca supo que así la apodaba su padre en los años de colegio, y acordándose de que no debía ocultar su identidad si no quería, no dijo nada. Ya le diría más darte quién era. Por su parte, Lily miró a una amiga suya unos metros más lejos. -¡Y no te me rías…! –Harry apagó su risa al instante. Ella lo miró ceñuda y corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga, alguien a quien Harry no conocía.

En la habitación de los merodeadores, James y Remus acababan de despertarse. Remus miró hacia las camas de los nuevos. No estaban, seguramente ya habían bajado a desayunar.

-Vamos Prongs, tenemos que despertar a Sirius… -dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Sí, ese pequeño detalle…- el comentario sarcástico siempre lograba que Remus riera. James lo sabía muy bien. –Bueno, pues… ¿haces los honores? ¡Esta ves te toca a tí!... yo ya arriesgué mi hermoso pescuezo ayer…

Remus volvió a reír. Era cierto, ayer le había tocado a James despertar a Sirius, y le tiró un balde de agua helada en la cara. Sirius lo persiguió durante media hora con la cara del psicópata más demente que hubieran visto Remus y James.

-Bueno pues… ¡Levicorpus…! –Sirius salió despedido de su cama y quedó patas arriba.

-¡¡Bájame, bájenme… qué buenos amigos eh…!! ¡Ya estoy despierto… enserio! –añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Remus, quien luego de meditarlo un momento, dijo: -¡Liberacorpus…!

Sirius cayó a su cama.

-Lo siento, Paddy… pero sabes que no hay forma de despertarte sino…

-Sí, sí… claro. Bueno, ahora que estamos despiertos… -y miró significativamente la cama de los "nuevos"- ¿Dónde estarán…? ¡Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que saben…!

-Sí, es cierto –acotó el licántropo – Supongo que estarán desayunando, pero si dudas, para eso está el mapa ¿no?

Mientras se vestían, Sirius tomó el Mapa del Merodeador.

-¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…!-susurró.

-Y, ¿están en el Gran Salón? –preguntó Remus mientras terminaba de peinarse. James no se peinaba nunca, así que ya estaba listo. Pero Sirius no contestó. De hecho, estaba estático.

-¡Oye, contesta…!-Nada. Sirius parecía haberse quedado momentáneamente mudo.

James y Remus se miraron. Eso ya era preocupante. Se acercaron a Sirius, que miraba el mapa entre embobado y asombrado.

-¿Oye… qué te sucede? –inquirió Remus mientras le quitaba el mapa a Sirius, que aún no reaccionaba. James también se acercó al ver que Remus reaccionaba igual.

-¡Bueno… hay que ver entonces…! –cuando James se acercó al mapa, soltó un gritito ahogado de sorpresa, y luego también se quedó mudo.

-¿Dice lo que yo veo…? ¿No estarán fallando mis lentes, no? –preguntó, incrédulo. No sabía cómo tomarse aquella novedad.

-No, Prongs… sabes que el mapa no miente… -acotó Remus, que seguía mirando el mapa.

-Además yo lo he estado mirando desde hace rato y los nombres no cambian… Granger tiene muchas cosas que aclarar… -dijo Sirius reaccionando por fin pero con seriedad, cosa poco común en él. Los tres merodeadores se miraron.

-Entonces, aclaremos… -dijo Remus- Harry Granger entonces en realidad es Harry "Potter"…

-Así que habrá que averiguar el parentesco… -apuntó Sirius.

-Sí –confirmó Remus- Hermione sí es Granger, supongo que Harry usó su apellido y se hizo pasar por su hermano…

-¡Ahora entiendo la expresión de sorpresa…! –Exclamó James- ¡Ayer en la biblioteca, cuando se aparecieron…!

Se hizo un silencio en el que los tres pensaban.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que coincide bastante…-apremió Sirius.

-Los pelirrojos tampoco son Creevey, son Weasley… -señaló Remus.

-Weasley… Weasley… ¿serán parientes de Arthur Weasley? Ya sabes, ese pelirrojo que egresó el año pasado… -añadió Sirius.

-¿Ese al que castigaron por escaparse de noche con Molly Prewett?-inquirió James con sorpresa.

-Ese mismo…

Se nuevo se hizo el silencio.

-Bueno, bajemos a desayunar. Actuemos normal, como si de nada nos hubiésemos enterado –ordenó el ojimiel, Remus –tratemos de averiguar lo posible… a ver si nos dicen la verdad…

-¡Actuar normal…!-exclamó Sirius –De acuerdo. James, trata de no preguntarle "¿Por qué te apellidas Potter?" ni bien lo veas…

-Sí, sí, lo sé… -pero James Potter estaba emocionadísimo. De repente, se paró en seco -¡Oye, son del futuro…! No puede ser nada mío en este tiempo…

Los tres se miraron, entre asombrados y asustados. Sirius sonrió.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que Harry es tu…? –pero Remus no terminó su pregunta, pues la mirada asustada de su amigo sirvió de respuesta. Tras una pausa, James dijo envalentonado:- Vamos al comedor…

Harry estaba desayunando muy tranquilamente cuando ve llegar a su amigo.

-Ho-ola…-saludó mientras reprimía un gran bostezo.

-Veo que has dormido bien, Ronnie…-dijo una chica a sus espaldas. Era Hermione, que sonreía ampliamente.

-Sí, cuando me vine los merodeadores se estaban despertando recién. No tardarán en bajar… Hola, Herms… ¿Qué tal tu noche?-inquirió el pelirrojo, sirviéndose el desayuno.

-Bien, Ginny y yo dormimos en la misma habitación. Por cierto, hemos conocido a tu madre, Harry… -comentó en tono apremiante.

Éste abrió los ojos, con una mezcla de asombro y de ansiedad.

-¿En serio? ¿Y… qué tal es?-preguntó tratando de no parecer ansioso por la respuesta.

-Pues déjame decirte que es súper simpática. Es muy inteligente, nos ha puesto al día sobre las cosas en este tiempo a Ginny y a mí…

-Y hablando de Roma… -la ironía le valió al pelirrojo un manotazo de Ginny, que añadió con una sonrisa que embobó a Harry por un momento:

-Ya sé lo mucho que me quieres, hermanito… no necesitas mostrar tu afecto…

-Hola Ginny…- Harry le hizo un lugar a la pelirroja, medio sonrojado.

-Hola, Snitchy…

Los tres se giraron hacia la chica, con una sonrisa cómplice, ella les devolvió la mirada haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿No creerás que me he olvidado del apodo que te han puesto en nuestro tiempo, no…?

-Pues, tenía la esperanza de que sí… me hace sonar presumido… -se lamentó él.

-Bueno, pues lamento desilusionarte… pero es que es un apodo pegadizo… -argumentó ella.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y las chicas se rieron al recordar el momento en que le entregaron al equipo de Gryffindor la copa de Quidditch el año anterior. Harry se había desempeñado tan bien como capitán y buscador que los alumnos lo empezaron a llamar "Snitchy" en alusión a la pequeña pelotita dorada, la Snitch.

-Vamos, Harry… reconoce que te lo mereces… además te lo pusieron tus fans… ¿De qué te quejas, Snitchy?

Harry rió también, mientras le alcanzaba la mermelada a Ginny.

-Por cierto, Harry… ¿decidiste si vas a contarles o no a los merodeadores la verdad…? –Hermione había abierto sus libros y miraba a Harry apremiante.

-¿Por qué me preguntas lo obvio? Sabes que no voy a dejar pasar una oportunidad así… la oferta de Dumbledore es demasiado generosa como para rechazarla, ¿no crees?

-¡Así se habla, Harry…!-lo apremió Ron.

-Por cierto… -comenzó a decir Ginny- creo que será interesante ver como reaccionan… ¿cómo harás? ¿Dejarás que te bombardeen a preguntas y ya…? Sabes que no se van a conformar así nomás… -dijo con sarcasmo al final.

Harry pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Sí, tienes razón Gin… pero creo que es mejor responder a sus preguntas, no se me ocurre otro modo…-concluyó bastante convencido de sí mismo.

Luego de un rato de silencio que todos aprovecharon para terminar de desayunar, Ron, con el ceño fruncido, preguntó:

-¿Cómo harás con el Quidditch…? Se supone que en esta época ya no eres el capitán, Snitchy…

-¿Snitchy…? Interesante apodo… y ¿capitán?... creo que tienes cosas que contarnos, Granger… -Harry reconoció la voz de su padrino de inmediato.

Los cuatro dieron un respingo. Eran los merodeadores. Harry se asustó un poco cuando notó que su padre no le quitaba los ojos de encima, en realidad, ninguno lo hacía, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus amigos tampoco. Hermione le hizo señas a Harry para que actuase como si nada. Este entendió y le dio un codazo a Ginny.

-Sí…-contestó Ginny conteniendo una risa nerviosa, que había comprendido el porqué del codazo de Harry-… se lo pusieron sus fans…

-¡Cállate, Ginny…! –exclamó Harry por lo bajo, muerto de vergüenza. James, tratando de no comérselo aún más con la mirada, lo miró entre incrédulo y divertido.

-¿Sus fans… tienes fans también…?-preguntó Sirius con una aire arrogante, mientras depositaba el mapa en la mesa. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny miraron instintivamente el mapa, y luego a Harry. Esta reacción no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los tres merodeadores, que se miraban entre sí.

Los merodeadores se sentaron frente a ellos. Era una situación realmente incómoda para los chicos. Y más aún porque parecía que dos de los integrantes tenía un clon, y porque reinaba un clima realmente tenso.

-Pues… sí…-dijo Harry un tanto cohibido, como para reanudar la conversación y olvidar lo del mapa. ¿Sería que ya se habían enterado del pequeño engaño…? Harry sabía que el mapa nunca mentía.

-Déjame ver…-dijo James, haciendo como que imitaba a una vidente y su bola de cristal, cosa que hizo reír al resto. Su padre era muy divertido, pensó Harry con alegría-…Intuyo que juegas al Quidditch… hum… y que eres buscador ¿no? – acotó James, sonriendo. Ese Harry "Granger" definitivamente tenía muchas cosas que aclarar.

-Sí, en mi tiempo, sí…

Silencio. Los merodeadores de miraban entre sí como preguntándose entre ellos cuándo deberían intentar develar todos los misterios que los chicos no habían explicados. Y tenían al mapa como prueba de sus dudad.

A su vez, los cuatro se miraron entre sí, sombríos, y Harry se dio cuenta de que era el momento de decir la verdad, cosa que lo ponía muy nervioso. Lo que más le asustaba era la reacción de su padre.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la sala Común, ¿no?-dijo Herms, adivinando los planes de su supuesto hermano.

-Sí, vamos… ustedes también vengan- les dijo Harry a los merodeadores, sin mirarlos.

-¿Para qué?…-dijo Sirius, aunque podía adivinar de que se trataba.

-Creo que necesitamos aclarar un par de asuntos…-explicó Harry, mitad nervioso, mitad ansioso.

Los merodeadores sonrieron. Por fin aclararían sus dudas, pero James estaba más nervioso ¿y si su teoría era verdadera…? ¡Imposible…!

En el camino nadie habló. Ginny iba al lado de Harry, y de vez en cuando lo miraba con admiración, y aún le sorprendía que fuese capaz de comportarte como si nada delante de su padre. Harry nervioso, le tomó la mano sin querer y ambos se pusieron rojos, pero por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta porque todos estaban enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos.

-"Luna Llena"- murmuró Ron.

-Gracias, Ronnie…-agradeció Hermione, Ron se sonrojó levemente.

-Vamos a sentarnos allí…-sugirió Ginny. Todos la siguieron y acto seguido se sentaron en las mullidas butacas, todos excepto Harry, que por el nerviosismo no podía lograr quedarse quieto.

-Y bien… ¿Qué quieren saber…?-inquirió Harry, claro, directo y al grano. Estaba algo preocupado y se notaba. –Porque sé que el mapa nunca miente… -dijo señalando el mapa-… y sé que han aparecido nuestros verdaderos apellidos…

-¿Conoces el mapa…?-preguntó Sirius, atónito.

Harry sonrió a modo de respuesta, y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que…?

-Todo-dijeron llanamente los merodeadores, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Todo?-repitió Hermione, desconcertada- ¿Todo… qué…?

-Ok… vamos a organizarnos…-dijo Sirius, sorprendiendo a todos.

James y Remus estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Nunca lo habríamos esperado de ti, Paddy…!

-Ok, ok… no hablo más…-dijo el padrino de Harry, algo fastidiado.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, divertido ante la situación.

-Pero es una buena idea…-apoyó Herms-… eso de organizarnos, hagan preguntas y nosotros respondemos, y listo…

Los merodeadores lo meditaron un rato.

-Umm… de acuerdo. Empecemos por lo fácil… ¿Por qué sabes la clase de contraseña que pone Dumbledore…?-preguntó Sirius, con las cejas levantadas. Era evidente que tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Oh… es que en mi tiempo he ido muchas veces al despacho del director… por muchos motivos… y bueno…-Harry hizo un ademán bastante cómico-… eso es todo, saqué la cuenta después de escuchar las contraseñas que repetían los profesores cuando allí me llevaban…

-Está bien. Entonces has ido muchas veces…-habló James- ¿y por qué dijiste eso de que nuestra contraseña no le haría gracia a Remus, eh…?

Remus palideció un poco, en parte por el susto. Harry hizo una mirada significativa a sus amigos como para esperar una aprobación. En efecto, los chicos asintieron.

Harry, que se paseaba de lado a lado, fue a parar delante de Remus, quien lo miraba expectante.

-Pues… porque… resulta que sé tu gran secreto, Remus… tu "pequeño problema peludo"-los merodeadores lo miraron con incredulidad, eso no podía ser cierto. Pero lo más increíble era James era el único que llamaba así a la licantropía de Remus, y eso era otro punto a favor de la teoría de James, por lo que se miraron significativamente entre los tres. Harry no entendió aquella mirada pero prosiguió-… y ellos también lo saben…-dijo señalando a sus amigos-…sabemos que eres un licántropo y déjame decirte que no tienes de qué preocuparte…

-Sí, no le diremos nada a nadie…-afirmó Hermione.

Remus no lo podía creer.

-Gra… gracias…-murmuró. Luego de un rato agregó con alivio:-¿Cómo lo saben…?

Los chicos rieron y Ron tomó la palabra.

-Pues resulta que en el futuro te tuvimos como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y sinceramente fuiste el mejor que hemos tenido…

-¿Profesor, yo…?-dijo atónito.

-Sí-contestó Ron.

Los chicos estallaron de alegría.

-¡Wow, Moony… sabíamos que lo lograrías…!-y se abalanzaron sobre el licántropo. Harry y los demás no hacían más que observar la escena, en parte conmovidos y en parte divertidos, y Harry pudo notar lo buenos amigos que eran entre sí, cosa que lo hizo sentir bastante orgulloso.

Luego de un rato. Sirius volvió a hablar.

-Espera un momento, "Granger"…-dijo Sirius mencionando "Granger" haciendo comillas con los dedos, y Harry rió. Los chicos se volvieron, y Harry advirtió que no habían caído. Los demás también parecieron darse cuenta, porque Ginny le dijo:

-Tendrás que soltar el rollo, Harry…

-Supongo que no me queda otra…

-¿Qué decías, Black…?-inquirió Hermione, haciendo como si nada. Era evidente que estaba nerviosísima, al igual que el resto de los chicos.

-No basta que él haya sido su profesor en el futuro como para que tengan acceso a una clase de información tan personal…

-Es cierto-dijo James, levantándose de su butaca. A ver si de una vez por todas confirmaba su tan anhelada teoría- Tuvieron que haberlo averiguado por otro lado… entonces, ¿cómo lo supieron…?

-Bueno, tienen que saber que todo lo que averigüen del futuro lo sabrán sólo por este año-explicó Hermione-pues es un riesgo tremendo que sepan su futuro, así que, cuando nos vayamos, el profesor Dumbledore les borrará toda esta información, los desmemorizarán. ¿De acuerdo?

-Qué extraño…-murmuró Lupin.

-De acuerdo…-dijo James. Luego se dirigió a Harry tan serio que éste se sintió un poco intimidado.-Ahora, explícanos…

Harry suspiró como para calmarse.

-Está bien. Creo que deberías sentarte, James…

Este se sentó, serio y preocupado, al igual que sus amigos. Por fin era la hora de la verdad.

-Resulta que… Remus es el mejor amigo de mi padrino y de mi padre, respectivamente. Por eso lo sé…-dijo despacio. Sabía que los merodeadores tarde o temprano iban a sacar las conclusiones.

-Pero eso quiere decir que…-murmuró James, asustado. Entonces, era cierto. James miró a sus amigos como diciendo "¡Tenía razón entonces… entonces es mi… hijo…!". Ahora entendían el parecido de Harry y James, pero no podía ser, no… y Sirius sería su… no… era increíble. Por fin, para James, aquello estaba confirmado.

James se levantó de su butaca y se puso delante de Harry con aspecto serio, necesitaba confirmar que lo impensado era verdad. Era como si se mirara en un espejo, excepto por los ojos verdes ("esos ojos… son como los de Evans" pensó James, confundido pero emocionado) y una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry no dijo, nada, asustado y expectante.

-¿Por qué nos mintieron…? Pudieron habérnoslo dicho…-preguntó sin cambiar la expresión.

Nadie hablaba, la tensión era absoluta. Hermione y Ginny dejaron escapar un gritito.

Harry volvió a suspirar y le contestó.

-Los nombres que usamos son para que nadie en el colegio sepan quiénes somos de verdad… imagínate que de repente haya otro "Potter", sería revolucionario… Ella es Hermione J. Granger, sí…-dijo señalándola-… la hago pasar por mi hermana, aunque soy hijo único. Ellos son Ginny M. y Ron B. Weasley…-volvió a señalar a tus amigos, y luego señaló el mapa del merodeador- Y como ya lo sabrán por el mapa, soy Harry J. Potter.-James lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos, y no era el único- sí, James… soy tu hijo… tengo tu edad y vengo del futuro…

-¿Entonces yo soy….? –con aire divertido.

-Sí, Sirius… eres mi padrino.-volvió a confirmar Harry, emocionado.

Nadie dijo nada.

-¿Quién es tu madre, Harry…? Creo que a James le haría gracia saberlo, ¿no?-preguntó Remus, cortando la tensión con un poco de humor, cosa que logró, pues los chicos se rieron con picardía, y James se puso muy rojo.

-Sí, pues… sospecho que…

-Cállate, James, deja de Harry lo confirme…-le dijo Sirius, radiante pues ya se hacía la idea de quién era.

Hermione y Ginny se rieron, tímidas.

-Pues…- dijo Harry-… es Lily "Prefecta Perfecta" Evans… -James se sonrió, avergonzado- …me la crucé esta mañana cuando estaba solo en el desayuno y me gritó un par de cosas antes que le dijera nada, pero me resultó muy cómico. Creo que me confundió contigo, James…-contó Harry, para cortar un poco la tensión.

Jame se puso aún más rojo y murmuró:

-Sabía que tus ojos eran como los de Lily… lo sabía… y ¿Qué te dijo Evans… digo, Lily?

Harry sonrió, aliviado. La peor reacción de los merodeadores que había temido se esfumo cuando todos esbozaron una gran sonrisa.

-Me dijo algo así como que no me atreva ni a saludarla con tu típico "¡Pero si es la Prefecta Perfecta Evans!" y creo que te llamó "James-me-creo-el-mejor-del-mundo-Potter"…

Todos rieron, y James dijo:

-¡Típico de Evans… así me saluda todas las mañanas!… y después dice que no piensa en mí, aunque yo creo que si no pensara en mí ni siquiera se gastaría en mostrarme su gran afecto, ¿no?

La ironía le valió que los chicos, incluido Harry, se tentaran.

-Yo creo que sí, de otra forma yo no tendría un ahijado, Prongs… -añadió Sirius, haciendo que su amigo se volviera rojo como un tomate. Qué extraña situación, pensó Harry, sonriendo.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema… por eso sé lo de Remus…-repitió el chico.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Sirius-… supongo entonces que a la larga de algún modo terminarás conquistando a Evans…

-¿Cómo…? ¿Es que todavía siguen llevándose mal?-preguntó Ron, asombrado.

-Sí, pues… verás, es que nunca me cree cuando le digo que ya no voy a hechizar a Snape… -explicó James-… si vienes del futuro y eres… eh… lo que dices que eres, probablemente ya hayas oído la historia, ¿no?

Harry esbozó una gran sonrisa, le haría gracia ver a su padre hechizando al profesor Snape.

-Sí, lo sé. En mi tiempo Snape es mi profesor de Pociones, y me estima tanto como ustedes a Filch, y con eso lo digo todo…-dijo con sorna.

Los merodeadores estallaron tal cual Harry lo había pensado.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó Sirius.

-¿Snape, profesor? –repitió Remus, incrédulo.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó James- ¡Dumbledore se volvió loco…! ¿Ese pelo grasiento será profesor…?

Ron se agarraba la panza de risa que le había provocado escuchar a los merodeadores insultando a Snape.

-Sí… y para colmo es MI profesor. Es una desgracia, lo sé…

Sirius seguía algo descolocado.

-¡No voy a consentir que un inútil como Snape le de clases a mi futuro ahijado…! Prongs… tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato…

-Sí… sí, pero espera Paddy… esta chica…-James miró a Hermione, que sintiéndose cohibida le susurró su nombre- Hermione, dijo que sería de por sí arriesgado que supiéramos lo que ya sabemos, ¿no?...-Sirius asintió- pues bien ¿no crees que no deberíamos cambiar el curso de la historia?... supongo que podría ser fatal…

Sirius miró a su mejor amigo incrédulo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Prongs…? Nunca te negaste a una broma, no te niegues ahora…

Ginny se rió.

-Bueno, míralo así Sirius: si le haces algo a Snape, tu amigo no conquistará a Lily, y entonces Harry no nacerá y…

-Sí, sí… ya te entendimos, pelirroja-la cortó Sirius, fastidiado- Está bien, me resigno, no voy a hacer nada.

El merodeador se volvió a sentar y todos volvieron a sumergirse en un incómodo silencio que había reinado antes. James fue quien retomó el habla:

-No lo puedo creer, la verdad…-le dijo a Harry con los ojos vidriosos-… no puedo creer que estoy conociendo a mi hijo… ¡Y tienes mi edad…!

-Sí, supongo que será interesante…-opinó Harry.


	4. Los nuevos merodeadores

Capítulo 4: "Los nuevos merodeadores"

Capítulo 4: **"Los nuevos merodeadores"**

Harry estaba emocionado de comenzar su séptimo año en el colegio junto a los merodeadores. Los alumnos miraban con desconcierto a los nuevos alumnos, y se preguntaban cómo habían hecho para entrar en el grupo más cotizado del colegio, y encima cómo era que había dejado integrarse a dos mujeres, las cuales eran muy bonitas. Pero al cabo de una semana, la gente ya se había acostumbrado a ellos y habían dejado de cuestionarse la novedad, incluso el hecho de que Potter y Granger fueran tan parecidos entre sí. Lo malo era que ahora James y Harry y Sirius competían por el título del más cotizado, y además, Harry se había comido muchos sermones por parte de Lily, que muy a menudo se lo confundía con James, y cuando la chica terminaba por descubrir que era "Granger", terminaba disculpándose muy abochornada, porque con Harry se llevaba bastante bien pese a que no hablaban mucho. Desde luego, Harry le contaba todas sus charlas a James, para ayudarlo a conquistar a Lily, cosa que al chico le daba gracia, no todos los hijos tenían la chance de ayudar a su padre a enamorar a su madre.

-Te juro que ya no sé que hacer…-le decía James a Harry una noche, mientras esperaban que Sirius, Remus y Ron llegaran a la habitación con comida desde las cocinas-… sólo me habla para insultarme… ¿Cómo diablos haces para que te hable…?

Harry lo miró con picardía.

-No sé, pero creo que se debe al hecho de que no me conoce y no sabe cómo soy, ¿no? A ti ya te conoce, y por desgracia ya te tiene calado, James…

-Sí, es cierto… pero bueno supongo al final lo lograré, ¿verdad? O tú no estarías aquí-afirmó un poco avergonzado. Harry contestó mirando a otro lado, abochornado.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pero deberías dejar de tener tantas citas, así quizás te tome enserio. Además, me molesta un poco que andes con mujeres que no sean Lily, ya sabes…-se sinceró el muchacho. A pesar de entender a su padre, ya que ambos tenían la misma edad.

-Sí, tienes razón. Perdóname, Harry… es que…-se disculpó James un tanto abochornado ("¡Es tu hijo, es obvio que le va a molestar escuchar de tus otras conquistas!... Eres un idiota" se dijo James a sí mismo).

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Tienes 17 años, no tienes que disculparte-sonrió el chico, divertido. ("Bonita charla padre-hijo…" pensó Harry)

Para ese entonces, los merodeadores se habían enterado de su futuro, y aunque a James y a Sirius les costó aceptar su destino, terminaron por alegrarse, sabiendo que Harry los vengaría de tener la oportunidad. También se habían enterado de muchas otras cosas: de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort en primer año, del rescate de Ginny del basilisco en segundo, de cómo conoció a su padrino y lo salvó de los dementores en tercero, del Torneo de los Tres Magos y la vuelta de Voldemort en cuarto y del ED y el episodio del Ministerio en quinto, entre otras.

-… uf, ya volvimos-se quejó Sirius, que venía tras Remus- Ron se quedó a hacer no sé qué. Aunque me parece que se trata de Hermione.

-Es todo lo que conseguimos-dijo Remus, mostrando una gran bandeja llena de golosinas.

-¿En serio, eso es todo?... menos mal…-dijo irónico Harry.

Sirius lo miró con gracia, mientras le lanzaba una rana de chocolate.

-Así que Ron está haciendo no sé qué y tu crees que es por Hermione, ¿eh?-dijo Harry, acomodándose-Bueno, me alegro, ya era hora…

Los demás lo miraron desconcertados y Harry se explicó, exasperado:

-No saben lo que es tener que lidiar con los dos. ¿Saben? En tercer año, han estado semanas sin hablarse por culpa de los celos y yo entre medio teniendo que hablarles por separado… son unos tercos y ninguno de los dos da nunca el brazo a torcer y se vuelven insoportables-se explicó Harry-…además, eso ya estaba sabido desde primer año.

-Si tú lo dices-acotó Remus- Hermione me cae muy bien…

-Porque es un cerebrito como tú…-replicó James.

Remus lo miró con sorna.

-No tiene nada de malo estudiar como se debe-afirmó el licántropo.

-Pero tampoco es malo despejarse de ves en cuando, ¿no? Yo no me encerraría a leer un libro por horas ni aunque me pagues cien galeones… excepto si se trata de Quidditch…-dijo Harry- te entiendo, Remus, pero creo que prefiero pasar mis exámenes con un Supera las Expectativas…

-Creo que ahora veo en qué nos parecemos más…-dijo James, con una risita.

-Sí, pero tienes que admitir que Harry es mucho más maduro que tú-le espetó Remus.

-Gracias por el cumplido…-Harry se sintió un tanto cohibido-pero no es ningún logro, la verdad. Supongo que se debe a las cosas que me tocaron vivir…

Después de que Harry dijo eso, los rostros de los presentes se ensombrecieron al recordar el futuro que les tocaría vivir. James, más que nada, se sentía muy culpable de no haber podido ayudar a su hijo a cargar con todas esas responsabilidades.

Los tres chicos reaccionaron con gran asombro a los relatos de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Estaban tan impresionados que por momentos se emocionaban, lo que hacía que Harry se pusiera un poco triste. Pero con tantas anécdotas contadas, los merodeadores empezaron a demostrar un gran respeto hacia los chicos, y en varias ocasiones James le decía a Harry se sentía orgulloso de saber que tendría un hijo así, pese a que no viviría para ayudarlo ("lástima que Lily aún no sabe nada… pero ya lo sabrá, a su tiempo" decía James de vez en cuando). Harry se sentía pleno teniendo a todos sus seres queridos junto a él.

-Bueno, no nos pongamos mal…-dijo Sirius, con voz apagada- … lo importante es que ahora estamos bien ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-repitieron los demás. James para cambiar la tensión del ambiente, le preguntó a Sirius:

-¿Qué pasó anoche entre tú y Bones de Hufflepuff…? No volviste a tu cama y sabes que detesto que no me digas nada-Sirius se puso muy rojo, delatándose solo.

-¿Amelia Bones?-preguntó Harry, atónito-… esa es la que me pidió ver mi Patronus en la Audiencia del Ministerio... no puedo creerlo…

-¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer el Patronus…? No muchos saben hacerlo-preguntó con sorpresa el licántropo.

-Desde tercero. Por si te interesa, tú me lo enseñaste para defenderme de los dementores…

-Ah… en ese caso, supongo que podría hacer alardes, pero… me alegro mucho…

-Qué modesto eres, Moony…-lo cargó Sirius-… en realidad tengo que decir que Bones me gustó más que las otras… ya saben…

Harry puso cara de no entender nada.

-¡Oh, claro, tú no sabes nuestros códigos…!-exclamó Sirius, avergonzado.

-Te explico, Harry, pero antes que nada quiero pedirte que no te olvides (tú mismo me lo dijiste) de que tenemos 17 y que hay muchas cosas que las hacemos… eh, porque sí, tu sabes…

-Ajá…-dijo Harry ("Creo que no quiero escuchar esa explicación…")

-Pero nosotros… cuando le preguntamos al otro que pasó con tal chica, es simplemente para corroborar si se acostó o no con ella…-Harry se ruborizó. Nunca había hablado de esos temas con nadie, ni siquiera con Ron. Pero había olvidado que según los relatos del Lupin del futuro, su padre y su padrino eran unos expertos en el tema.

-Ah… lo supuse…-comentó Harry.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que Sirius con eso de que "Bones le gustó más que las otras" él no se refiere a que es más linda… sino a que es mejor que las demás en la cama…-Harry no pudo evitar sonreírse de la vergüenza una vez llegado a este punto de la explicación. Los merodeadores parecieron darse cuenta, y se notaba que estaban sorprendidos.

-Espera un momento…-susurró Sirius- ¿eres virgen, no…?-le preguntó a su ahijado con incredulidad.

-Eh… s-sí-dijo Harry por lo bajo, sin mirar a nadie, avergonzado al máximo.

Silencio total.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te tiraste a la pelirroja…?-preguntó Sirius, sonriendo.

Harry, por la sorpresa, recobró la compostura.

-¡¿A la pelirroja…?! ¿Hablas de Ginny…? ¡No! ¿Estás loco? Ron me mataría, él no tolera que ningún hombre la bese siquiera, y yo no soy tan estúpido como para intentarlo… -explicó él, medio triste.

-No lo puedo creer. Habría jurado que ustedes dos…-se dijo a sí mismo Paddy.

-Bueno, no es por nada, pero al lado de nosotros no vas a durar mucho en ese estado, te lo puedo asegurar…-le dijo James…- lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes tanta vergüenza, no es nada del otro mundo…

-Es que… nunca he hablado con nadie de esto, tú sabes… y con Ron no puedo, porque sé que me haría una pregunta que no me gustaría contestarle…

James lo miró a los ojos y Harry comenzó a sentir como que si su padre lo estuviera escaneando.

-A ti te gusta Ginny, te enloquece, se te nota. Y no te animas de decirle a Ron por miedo de perder su amistad, ¿no? Por eso no hablas de chicas ni menos aún de sexo, ¿me equivoco?...

Harry no tuvo más remedio que admitir lo obvio. Le gustaba Ginny desde el año pasado, así que le devolvió la mirada a James, cohibido.

-Sí… supongo que tienes razón… la próximas vez no uses legeremancia conmigo, no me gustaría que supieras algunas cosas…

Los merodeadores se rieron con picardía ante la inocencia de Harry, sobre todo Sirius. Harry lamentó haber dicho lo que dijo ("Genial, idiota… ahora todos sabrán con lo que sueñas por las noches… Ojalá Ron no se entere").

-Ya veo… no quieres que tu padre sepa cosas como que agradeces que tu amigo no use la legeremancia para que no te descubra imaginándote con Ginny en una cama, ¿verdad?, porque sueñas con eso…-acotó James, sonriendo-… creo que deberías arriesgarte, Harry… un Potter nunca se queda con las ganas…

Harry se rió. Su padre era todo un personaje.

-Lo intentaré. Gracias por el consejo, "papá", que "mamá" no se entere porque se va a enojar… –dijo con sarcasmo. James se sonrojó y los demás rieron -…pero si muero en el intento a manos de Ron serán los únicos culpables…-los merodeadores le contestaron que aceptaban la culpa con gusto.

La puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abrió dejando lugar a un pelirrojo.

-Hola muchachos-saludó Ron muy jovial, cosa que a los merodeadores les pareció muy sospechoso, excepto a Harry, que sabía que eso significaba que le había ido bien con Hermione.

-¿Y por qué tanto entusiasmo…?-preguntó Sirius.

-Por Hermione, tú sabes…-contestó Harry, anticipándose a Ron.

Éste lo miro con cara de sorprendido.

-Lo siento, amigo… pero es que para mi fue muy evidente… Estuve en el medio de los dos siete años ¿qué esperabas? –a los merodeadores les hizo gracia presenciar una charla Harry-Ron, especialmente porque los emocionaba ver cómo actuaba Harry.

-Sí, por supuesto…-añadió-… la cuestión es que ahora limamos nuestras diferencias y… no, James, no somos novios…-acotó rojo como su pelo cuando James estaba por interrumpir- Ah… bueno- dijo James decepcionado.

-Deberías agregar "No todavía" –comentó Harry- A mi no me engañas, Ron…

-Sí, bueno… "no somos novios todavía"… ¿satisfecho?-le espetó Ron, molesto.

Los merodeadores estaban que se partían de la risa. Definitivamente las charlas entre Harry y sus amigos siempre les resultaban divertidas.

-Sí, claro…

-Oye, Snitchy… dijo Ginny que necesita que la ayudes con un hechizo muy complicado… dice que ni al mejor de su clase le sale aún… -comentó mientras se ponía su pijama.

Los merodeadores sonrieron a Harry con picardía. Éste les mandó una mirada asesina, y si éstas en verdad mataran, probablemente los merodeadores estarían varios metros bajo tierra.

-Bueno, mañana ya le preguntaré bien de qué se trata… -le contestó a su amigo, aparentando tranquilidad.

Sirius hacía muecas graciosas y a Harry le costaba disimular. Por suerte Ron se había acostado y no había visto nada.

-Sí, Harry… pregúntale bien porque nunca se sabe con las mujeres…-acotó Sirius a propósito. Harry tenía ganas de matarlo: había metido la pata y para peor estaba seguro de que Ron lo había oído, y en efecto… Ron se sentó de golpe en su cama, medio enojado.

-¡Oye tú, ¿qué quieres decir con eso…?!-le gritó a Sirius, que se quedó tieso y miró a Harry como diciendo "Ahora de verdad entiendo tu problemita", y Harry hizo un gesto de "Se los dije". Y cuando Ron parecía haberse calmado, le dijo a Harry en voz baja y señalándolo con en dedo:

-Y tú ojo con lo que haces con mi hermana cuando no los veo… Eres mi mejor amigo, pero le tocas un pelo a Ginny y te mueres…

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Oye, se supone que me tienes confianza…! Sabes que Ginny es como la hermanita menor que nunca tuve…-comentó haciéndose el santo, para apaciguar las aguas.

Los merodeadores hacían grandes esfuerzos por contenerse la risa, y cuando Ron se hubo acostado otra vez, y también el resto de los chicos, James le dijo a su hijo por lo bajo:

-¿Así que es como la hermanita menor que no tuviste, eh…? No me digas, pensé otra cosa, pero tal vez alucino…-Harry notó el sarcasmo y se puso rojo como un tomate al ver que su padre le sonría con picardía.

-Desde luego, te ayudaremos… ¿no crees que para algo estamos nosotros, los merodeadores…?-acotó Sirius.

Y con una gran sonrisa, Harry se durmió pensando en qué planes le tenían los merodeadores para ayudarlo a conquistar a Ginny a espaldas de Ron, parecía misión imposible… pero con James, Sirius y Remus uno nunca sabía qué esperarse, como bien lo había comprobado -para su alegría y asombro- Harry.


End file.
